De hablar, hacer e imaginar
by Annbones
Summary: Antes era sólo Booth, ahora es sobre los pensamientos de los dos durante el 6 x 16. Editado y ampliado.
1. Control

Desde que vi el 6 x 16 me he preguntado qué pasaba por la mente de Booth en ese ascensor…

Espero que lo disfruten!

Aclaración: Me han negado el crédito para comprar los derechos de Bones, así que no, no son míos sino de sus creadores .

**Control**

_- Siempre he pensado que hacer el amor sería muy satisfactorio, ¿tú no?_

Tiene la mirada azul de Temperance Brennan a sólo centímetros de su rostro, sus manos en sus piernas haciéndole un masaje para aliviarle el dolor de la espalda, y están hablando de ¿ellos mismos? La sonrisa de ella es ¿pícara? No sabe definirla con exactitud, no la ha visto demasiadas veces en ese plan, y además sus palabras lo distraen un tanto (bastante) de su expresión.

Demonios!

¿En qué momento se torcieron tanto las cosas para que hablar de "ellos" termine en hablar de "sexo entre ellos"?

No importa demasiado que Huesos haya dicho "hacer el amor" en vez de una de sus expresiones científicas como relaciones sexuales o coito. Sólo un poco. No importa lo suficiente, porque si ella no tuviera todavía ese miedo, en lugar de hablar de hacer el amor, estarían declarándose ese amor. En lugar de hablar de cuán compatibles son físicamente, estarían hablando de cómo se complementan humanamente, cuán incompleto él se siente sin ella a su lado.

Sexo y amor. Para él, dos palabras que se complementan sólo si el amor va seguido del sexo, y no al revés.

Pero en ese preciso momento, cuando ella lo mira con esa expresión entre ingenua y provocativa, no sabe si agradecer o maldecir. Podría agradecer que ella usa esas palabras, que por fin se permite hablar con él de ese tema como mujer, dejando de lado su jerga científica.

O podría maldecir (o maldecirse a sí mismo) por el contexto en que esto viene a pasar. Encerrados en ese ascensor, con Sweets rondando por allí, a la vista de quien ingrese al edificio. Porque sabe que de ser ese ascensor más moderno sería cerrado, y de ser cerrado… Podría romper un récord de velocidad en besarla y quitarle la ropa, y lograr que "hacer el amor" dejen de ser palabras para enseñarle realmente cómo es entre dos personas que se quieren, que no hay ley que importe, física, natural, humana o sobrenatural.

Pero el ascensor es abierto, están los asientos en medio y Sweets asomándose cada dos por tres para traerles mantas, luces… Una lástima, le dice su cuerpo, aunque la espalda proteste de dolor, valdría la pena por hundirse en el cuerpo de ella hasta que ambos dejen de pensar y olviden el pasado…

Y la tiene ahí, tan cerca que podría besarla casi sin moverse, pero sabe que Sweets tiene razón ahora, si en este punto de su relación rompieran esa presa, no podría detenerse, porque es demasiado el deseo que ella le provoca. Y no es por pecar de soberbio (después de todo nunca tuvo quejas femeninas en ese terreno) pero sabe con toda la seguridad del mundo que ella también lo desea, y que una vez que empezaran no podrían detenerse, ninguno de los dos.

Aunque se muere por responderle que sí, que lo ha pensado una y mil veces, que se ha imaginado cantidad de situaciones en las que podría eso pasar, aunque tenga que contenerse para no explicarle con pelos y señales todo lo que quisiera hacer con ella (y que un día hará, está seguro) sólo puede pensar que tiene que controlarse, tiene que respirar hondo para que su rostro no revele la cantidad de pensamientos para nada santos que lo invaden, tiene que controlarse para que por su mente dejen de desfilar las imágenes de películas no aptas para menores de las que ella es única protagonista desde hace tanto tiempo…

Y la mujer enfrente de él sólo puede pensar en qué le pasará, si realmente es tan fuerte el dolor de espalda como para que él ponga esa cara, que un poco parece que expresa no estar entendiendo, y otro poco es ¿ilusionada?. Pareciera que él se está imaginando algo, por la forma en que sus ojos miran un poco hacia arriba, y su boca está curvada con una media sonrisa…

_- Sí –_ sólo puede contestar él, y desear, rogar, pedir a todos los santos! que la bendita electricidad vuelva pronto.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Esa mirada de Booth me parece tan expresiva y tan inexpresiva a la vez, como un nene ilusionado, pero que no quiere que se le note la ilusión.<p>

Comentarios, críticas, etc., saben dónde encontrarme.

Besos

Ana


	2. Explicación

No pensaba escribir una continuación de esta historia, pero entre que me lo han sugerido, y que me quedado con ganas de más, surgió esta posible visión de Brennan en la misma situación.

Decidí hacer un tercer capítulo para cerrar esta historia, basado en la escena final, aún no lo escribo pero ya está almacenado en mi cabecita.

Espero que lo disfruten!

**Explicación**

Tengo miedo, lo sé. Puedo reconocerlo, ahora que estoy mejorando en escuchar las señales del Universo.

Pero él no está en mejores condiciones. No estoy segura si es miedo u otra cosa, pero sé que no puedo arriesgar más en este momento, no ahora tan poco tiempo después de la partida de Hannah. No quiere hablar del tema, dijo antes. Pero ahora lo estamos hablando, sí, porque somos compañeros, y los compañeros comparten este tipo de cosas, pero entre ellos, no hace falta que un psicólogo se las sonsaque.

Y tanta cercanía me desconcierta, me da ¿nervios? Nunca he sido nerviosa, nunca he olvidado nada por nervios "pre – examen", nunca he tenido un ataque de histeria, lo más parecido fue el momento en que en ese coche comprendí el alcance de mis sentimientos por él, y me di cuenta de que ya no quería estar sola. Pero estar encerrados en este espacio, aunque Sweets esté del otro lado, es demasiado. Quizás porque recuerdo lo que Ángela me ha contado acerca de sus experiencias sexuales en ascensores.

Por eso tal vez no puedo expresar exactamente lo que quisiera, sino lo que estoy más acostumbrada a afrontar. Es decir, podría dar una clase explicando cómo la complementación sexual entre individuos es no sólo necesaria para la supervivencia de la especie, sino imprescindible. Y no es que no sea cierto que he imaginado cómo sería con él.

Por Dios! Si hasta lo he soñado…

No pude nunca olvidar aquel caso del hombre que se fingía caballo, y sus palabras sobre que aquello era "mal sexo". No puedo negarlo, soy humana, he disfrutado de las relaciones sexuales, pero esas palabras me llegaron… aunque no sea creyente, sé que me gustaría intentar producir eso que él llama milagro. Y no he conocido a otro hombre que describa así el coito.

Por eso puedo hablar de "hacer el amor" como acto físico, con más relevancia, claro, pero no del amor como sentimiento, como eso que según algunos (Booth, entre ellos) mueve al mundo.

No puedo aún hablar de sentimientos, aún no. No he mejorado tanto como para volver a exponerme frente a él. He vuelto a descubrir en este tiempo a mi compañero, ese con el que puedo hablar de todo y de nada, ese con el que puedo discutir y luego abrazarlo, reír y quedarnos hasta las tantas cenando comida thai.

Y, fuera de mi amistad con Ángela, la relación con él es el vínculo más duradero, estable y significativo que haya experimentado en mi vida, no importa la definición.

Y me doy cuenta de que él está en circunstancias parecidas, porque ante mis palabras lo único que puede contestar es un "sí", con la mirada un tanto perdida y una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Al menos me confirma que no soy la única que aún no se juega, y que tampoco soy la única que tiene fantasías que no debería…

* * *

><p>Sé que está corto, pero prometo que el próximo será mejor!<p>

Besos


End file.
